


Bold and Brave

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah makes her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold and Brave

When Rachel and Sarah met they each expected the other to make the first move. In the end it had been Sarah who backed Rachel up until her back hit the glass behind her. Sarah smirked, claiming Rachel's lips with her own. Rachel let out a noise of raw, animal panic and Sarah smirked, kissing her again and giving her time, she would bend the girl to her will. She knew Marian had been paying Rachel in sex, if this was what it took to de-programme her she would make the girl scream. She had kissed Rachel again, enjoying the low noise of want that came from Rachel now. She had nipped the woman's lower lip, enjoying her mewl. She knew that Rachel was used to being in control but she wanted control this time. Rachel was staring at her, clearly confused. She had made the first move again, moving to rip Rachel's dress open, ignoring the girl's yip and tugging loose the girl's panties, taking her completely. Rachel had arched, screaming as she clenched around Sarah. She had not expected this, but she was enjoying it.


End file.
